


Oyatsu

by dailinn



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Eye Licking, Eye Trauma, I dont even have an excuse for this, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Violence, Oculolinctus, cannibalism sorta kinda, eye eating, gross eye stuff okay like really gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailinn/pseuds/dailinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facing Uta alone couldn't be that scary, right? Kaneki Ken just wanted to do his job. That's all. He didn't ask for this. (He didn't ask for any of this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oyatsu

“Hey, Kaneki, can you stop by Uta’s shop after your next shift?” Touka’s tone made it clear this wasn’t really asking, but commanding. 

He blinked, wondering why, but he responded quickly with a nod, “Yeah… what for?” She stared at him with that dry, blank stare—he’d become pretty used to seeing this expression, understanding it as a nonverbal ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’

She shook her head, sighing, and elaborated, “There’s someone who’d like a mask but isn’t comfortable going by themselves. Uta should know what you’re there for, so you’ll be in and out pretty quick. The manager asked me to, but I need to study for a test… you can handle it, right?”

Kaneki hesitated, but it wasn’t as if he was in any position to refuse. He nodded with a weak smile, single visible eye closed. “Yeah… good luck on your test!”

*

Naturally, he was apprehensive as he approached the maskmaker’s studio. Uta seemed nice and all, but… there was something about him that still set Kaneki on edge. He was always a little too close, a little too friendly. His ever-visible kakugan made it impossible to pretend he was anything but a ghoul—and although Kaneki had become more accustomed to being around other ghouls, at least most of them didn’t really seem particularly inhuman most of the time. His sense of normalcy was preserved.

But Uta—Uta was something else entirely. Even if he were human, his very demeanor might be a little unnerving.

Kaneki swallowed hard and walked inside. The masks along the walls always seemed to be watching him—the ones with eyes, anyway. As it had been the last time, the shop seemed empty, quiet. His eyes scanned his surroundings—looking in particular for places Uta could be hiding. He wouldn’t be caught off-guard by the strange mask-maker again, he’d decided that much. It almost seemed like the other… wasn’t even in, though. A vague sense of nervousness washed over him, despite knowing that surely the other would show up.

He walked around, looking up at the masks on the wall as he waited. Some of them were cute… some of them were artistic… and well, some of them were downright creepy—perhaps even creepier than his own mask. The look of the creepier masks—as well as his own was admittedly a grimly fitting aesthetic. A morbid smile crossed his face as he thought about that fact. He wondered what sort of people these masks were made for.

He nearly jumped as he felt a hand on his left shoulder, and quickly swung his head around to see whose hand it was. He had to turn his head even more because of his eyepatch, but he spotted the familiar intricate tattoos adorning the fingers—ah, it was Uta. His heartbeat slowed and he let out a deep sigh of relief.

“You scared me again…” he said with a weak laugh.

“Are you here for the mask?” Uta asked, smiling just a bit as Kaneki turned to face him. It was hardly a proper smile, but Kaneki didn’t think he wanted to see Uta really smile. It would probably make him even more nervous. The other’s expression reverted to its usual neutral state, and he walked over to his desk, picking up a small box. “It’s in here… would you like to see it?”

“N—no it’s okay… I don’t even know whose it is, so…” Kaneki responded quietly, voice a bit shakey. He rubbed the back of his head with one hand, averting his eyes. 

“Oh…” Uta seemed a little disappointed, but he set the box back down. Kaneki watched him, wondering why he didn’t just hand it over.

“Uh… so, I just need to bring it back to Anteiku, right?” He didn’t really need to confirm that, but he didn’t really just want to say something like ‘can you just give it to me so I can get out of here?’ as much as he wanted to.

“Yeah.”

Silence. The two stood a few meters from each other in awkward silence for what felt like several minutes.

In reality, Uta spoke up after a few seconds, “You’re not in a hurry, are you?” He moved closer to the other, the mask—which Kaneki was watching silently—still sitting at the desk.

Kaneki felt the taller man slip his fingers underneath the farthest sides of his eyepatch, gently pushing it away. Flooded with light, Kaneki immediately shut his previously covered eye, slowly opening it as it adjusted to the light.

“I—I’m not really, but I should probably get this to Anteiku, right?” he swallowed, wondering what the curious ghoul was even trying to do. It wasn’t uncharacteristic for Uta to be… a little invasive, but… Touka would probably be mad if she heard that he took so much time getting something so important to its owner.

Uta gently and slowly guided Kaneki to a seat—never instructing him to move but simply taking advantage of the fact that as he edged closer to the other, he took a step or two back. Eventually, Kaneki found himself pressing up against the chair, and his eyes widened as he put two and two together.

“No need to be in such a hurry,” Uta’s face was quite close to Kaneki’s now—but there was nowhere for him to back up, unless he sidestepped—and he imagined Uta might just continue as he had before to force him against a chair. And so, obediently, Kaneki slipped onto the seat.

He felt Uta’s breath on his brow, just above his left eye. He looked up at the other ghoul, eyes wide—confused. Uta breathed in Kaneki’s scent, and then pulled away, just slightly—only enough that Kaneki could see his full face now.

“Won’t you have a little fun with me?” he asked gently. Kaneki pulled the eyepatch back over his eye, only for Uta to once again slip his fingers under and—this time he simply pulled it off, tossing it aside.

“I want to see that eye.”

Kaneki stared. Did he mean… his kakugan? Kaneki frowned, having already been uncomfortable, and made further uncomfortable at such a request.

“I think I should get going…” Kaneki muttered, not daring to look back at the other’s face. Of course, Uta didn’t budge. Kaneki nearly moved, hesitating—he couldn’t overpower Uta, nor did he want to start any sort of fight.

Uta simply shook his head, and Kaneki shuddered as the other’s lips lightly brushed against his face. He felt Uta’s breath on his left eye for a moment, and shut it tight as he saw the red blur of Uta’s tongue advancing on his open eye. The tip of the ghoul’s tongue pressed gently against his eyelid, and again Uta pulled away, a disappointed frown crossing his face. He took his index finger and thumb and held Kaneki’s eye open—and when Kaneki started to pull away, he used his free hand to hold him in place. Unlike the careful, soft touch of the fingers holding his eye open, Uta’s grip on his shoulder was firm and strong. Uta leaned in and gently lapped at the surface of Kaneki’s eye, eliciting a pained gasp from the other as saliva stung his cornea. Reflexively, his eye tried to shut itself, stopped by Uta’s fingertips. Vison blurring, he tried to at the very least turn his face away, and managed to move just far enough from Uta’s fingers to finally close his eye. Tears welling in his violated eye, beginning to slowly drip down his cheek, he groaned, glancing at Uta with his other eye.

The peculiar ghoul’s expression didn’t seem particularly upset by his struggling, his defiance. His expression remained quite neutral, contrasting with the firm grip still holding Kaneki in place.

“U-Uta…”

Uta watched him for a few silent moments, licking his lips. The younger boy shuddered, alternating between rubbing his closed eye and wiping the tears away from it. Kaneki tried to stand up—not entirely expecting Uta to allow that, but he did. However, it still seemed there was no escaping the ghoul’s firm grip. Although he wasn’t holding Kaneki down, the boy was about ready to give in.

Uta would let him leave sooner if he played along, right?

Just then, Uta’s eyes widened a bit. He perked up—and his hand finally left Kaneki’s shoulder. Visibly relaxing, Kaneki watched as Uta walked over to his desk to retrieve something. With light steps, Kaneki began trying to at the very least put some distance between himself and Uta—before realizing that he still needed to get the mask he was supposed to deliver. With a small sigh, he stopped—meanwhile, Uta came back to him, something in his hands now. Something that smelled really good.

“Are you hungry?” Again, Uta closed the gap between the two of them.

“Ah… n-not really…” Kaneki smiled nervously, but his eye—finally open and not stinging quite as much—betrayed his words, becoming black and red like Uta’s. Uta held in his hands exactly what Kaneki had expected, but sickeningly enough, this time the temptation to eat the eyeballs in the other’s palm was much stronger. Uta smiled a bit, seeing that eye—just what he wanted to see. He gently squeezed one of the eyeballs, holding it to his lips and gently lapping at it. He put the organ in his mouth, gently holding it between his teeth.

Kaneki watched as Uta held the eyeball between his teeth, tongue running over the surface. It was as if the disembodied eye was watching him too, and he shuddered as Uta mouthed on it. Once again with careful, slow steps, Uta cornered Kaneki against a wall, hands on either side of the boy. He leaned in close, pressing the eye to Kaneki’s lips. It smelled delicious—the faint scent of blood wafting up towards his nose. He breathed it in deeply, and cringed, disgusted with himself as he felt the pliable yet firm surface of someone’s—some human’s eye against his closed lips.

He wanted to open his mouth. He wanted to let Uta push the small organ into his mouth with his tongue. He wanted to taste the blood leaking from it as he gnawed on it, a small, delicious morsel perfect for a snack…

Without thinking, he allowed his lips to part just slightly, and the eye began to slide into his mouth. He tried to cry out in protest—but Uta’s mouth and the eye between them stopped that. He stared wide-eyed back at Uta, a look of horror on his face as his ghoul instincts began to kick in, the ‘meat’ in his mouth just sitting there begging to be devoured. Holding the eye between teeth and cheek, he swallowed hard—mixed saliva and a faint trace of human blood finding its way into his stomach. It became harder and harder to resist bitting into the eye—preoccupying him so much he failed to notice Uta had removed his lips from Kaneki’s own, pulling back for just a moment.

Weakness took over, and Kaneki’s teeth tore the surface of the organ in his mouth, the remaining blood trapped within flowing freely into his mouth, coating the jellylike substance within. He ran his tongue over and over the organ as he chewed, swallowing down bits eagerly at first—and then reluctantly when he began to come to his senses. It was still so hard for him to accept—and Uta knew that.

He knew—and his distraction had worked. Uta gently cupped the boy’s face with his hands, tattooed fingers gently caressing his skin. Left hand holding Kaneki’s cheek firmly—he could feel the chewing motions under the skin, and a tear slowly flowing down his cheek—he pressed his thumb and forefinger on either side of Kaneki’s kakugan. Gently, he peeled back the eyelids, as if he were about to put a contact lens in—but instead, he plunged his tongue into the makeshift orifice.

With less care than before—but still a soft, gentle touch—he started to lick Kaneki’s eye. Tongue wandering all over the cornea, radiating out to circle the parts normally hidden within the other’s skull. He pressed his body closer to Kaneki’s—and Kaneki shook as he felt the other violating his eye, pushing him even closer to the wall so there was no escape—none without using his kagune, anyway. 

But… he couldn’t do that to Uta, could he?

Shocked, he had swallowed the rest of the eye in his own mouth, nearly choking on it. He felt the ghoul’s tongue dig deeper within the socket, and felt his breathing get oh-so-slightly heavier as he continued. Stinging saliva and hot breath on his eye made him cry out as soon as he could—and in response, Uta simply slid his left thumb over Kaneki’s mouth, withdrawing his tongue to allow him to speak.

“Shh…” Uta simply shushed the younger ghoul, pressing down a bit harder on Kaneki’s lips with his thumb. 

Without another sound or word, he was back to it. Kaneki tried to worm his way out of his position under the other, but Uta’s body kept him firmly pressed against the wall. Uta continued gnoring Kaneki’s whimpers and yelps as he ran his tongue over and over the black sclera.

Suddenly, Kaneki felt a sharp pain, causing him to jerk back—or it would have, if he had anywhere to move.

Uta had bit down—his teeth were careful, almost gentle—but he had bitten the fragile organ, and wrapping his tongue around it, started to pull. 

“U-uta—!!” Kaneki tried to struggle again—was this really happening? Why?? He still couldn’t seem to force the other off. Could he bring out his kagune? Should he? Uta’s teeth dug in a bit harder. “S-stop it… you’re gonna…” Tears—or blood—Kaneki wasn’t really sure which, flowed freely down his face. He whined and struggled against the stronger ghoul even more, but to no avail.

“Nm…” Uta ran his tongue along the bottom of Kaneki’s eyeball, teeth digging in just a bit more—and pulling more. Kaneki cried out between gasps as he felt a sharp pain running right through his head, deep behind his eye. Uta mouthed on the organ, pulled just slightly from its place, bulging over the eyelid, allowing Uta to stop holding it open. The pain grew as Uta sucked on Kaneki’s eye, finally letting it leave his lips with a pop!

His breathing haggard, Uta was finally smiling at Kaneki, eyes harrow and chest heaving. He gently pushed Kaneki’s eye back into place, and carefully replaced the eyepatch. Kaneki slumped down after the other pulled back, no longer pinning him. But Kaneki lacked the will, and perhaps the strength at this point, to hold himself up anymore. He let himself slide to the floor, hands grasping at his face, clutching the area around his stinging eye.

“U…uta…” he whimpered, looking up at him with his ‘good’ eye for a few moments before shutting it, hanging his head and gripping the left side of his face.

The other ghoul simply chuckled softly. Kaneki heard footsteps grow softer as Uta walked across his studio, and then much louder as he approached Kaneki once more. He knelt, holding the package containing the mask Kaneki was supposed to deliver, head tilted and smile soft as he said Kaneki’s name to get his attention.

Kaneki looked up at him, rather thankful he’d replaced the eyepatch and saved him some dignity, and quickly grabbed the box. He pulled himself awkwardly to his feet once more and rushed out.

“I hope you come to play with me again~” He heard Uta’s sing-songy voice follow him out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i really have no excuse for this
> 
> oh yeah also "oyatsu" means "snack"


End file.
